Fraternity
by themaskedpostit
Summary: After being bitten by a werewolf at a young age, Remus Lupin is convinced that he will be unable to attend Hogwarts or to find his place in the prejudiced wizarding world. However, he gradually comes to realize that water can be as thick as blood.
1. The Willow

"No doubt you all wonder why I have asked you here so many days before the new term. Regardless, I thank you for your prompt arrival and intend to enlighten you."

While many eyes rested on the speaking auburn haired and bearded man, others moved about his office. Recalling its fittings while Professor Dippet was Headmaster, the numerous silver gadgets and resplendent phoenix seemed out of place, to say the least.

Despite her colleagues' curiosity, Minerva McGonagall alone looked grim. She knew the reason behind the impromptu gathering and, unlike the rest, she felt a wave of trepidation. Dumbledore's earlier reassurances did little to mollify the sensation as she did not share his unbridled optimism.

Albus Dumbledore waited a moment for all eyes to return to him and a small smile quirked the edges of his mouth.

"It seems that many of you are interested in the recent addition of a Whomping Willow to the grounds—"

"Albus, that tree is an accident waiting to happen!" interjected a disgruntled Professor Sprout. "Poppy's going to have her hands full!"

"As I was saying, the planting of the Willow is not simply to lower the student population. Rather, it is a necessity in light of recent developments."

This statement gave way to a round of incredulous chatter, silenced only as Dumbledore raised his arms.

"This term, we will be accommodating a student with…special needs. One of our future pupils is afflicted with lycanthropy and the planti—"

A roar of disapproval drowned out the remainder of Dumbledore's speech. Moreover, a great many faces in the room expressed horror and outright anger.

"A werewolf?"

"What in the hell are you playing at, Albus?"

"Professor Dippet would never allow this! No one in their right mind would!"

Frowning, Dumbledore shouted over the outrage. "I realize this news is not welcome to some of you, but I will not deny an inquiring mind, simply because it is housed in an unfortunate body. Those of you who cannot work under such conditions, I am hopeful you will find sufficient work elsewhere. Those of you willing to look past this student's misfortune, or to set aside your negative feelings, I applaud you and assure you that you will not be disappointed.

"If, unfortunately, you cannot accept this, I implore you to gather your things so that your successors will have room for theirs."

As several professors subsequently left the room, Dumbledore's face became drawn and the twinkle in his eye diminished. After a brief pause, he continued.

"I thank those of you remaining and assure you that this boy is more than worthy to be your pupil."

Meekly, a hand made its way into the air. Attached to it was a petite woman with ginger hair, drawn back into a lengthy braid, and wide, blue eyes. Although young, Vale Gavotte was the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Head of Slytherin House.

"Headmaster, I don't recall Whomping Willows holding any particular sway over werewolves…"

Dumbledore gave a light laugh, relieving some of the tension in his lean frame. "My apologies, Vale. I'll explain the purpose of the Willow."

A distinct "humph" originated from the area where Professor Sprout stood. Madame Pomfrey shared her sentiments, judging from her tight lipped expression.

Raising his brows, Dumbledore gave the two a questioning look. At their silence, he continued.

"As all of you know, werewolves transform monthly with the rising of the full moon. To protect the students, as well as Remus, the Willow will act as a barrier, keeping him in and the others, out."

Seeing Gavotte's hand begin to rise, he hurried to finish.

"The Willow stands above a tunnel, leading to a well-guarded house in Hogsmeade where Remus will safely remain during his transformations. The only entrance to and from the house is through the tunnel and various measures have been taken to ensure such.

Another wave of chatter threatened to break over those gathered.

Raising his voice, Dumbledore continued. "I will give you all some time to digest this information. However, I trust that you will all be discreet as well as treat Remus Lupin like any other student. Anything less will not be tolerated."

With this farewell, the staff filed out, Hagrid grinning, leaving only Dumbledore and Professor Gavotte behind.

Hesitantly, Gavotte approached the Headmaster, her eyes shining with unanswered questions. Gaining his attention, she blurted out the first.

"Headmaster, what is this boy (Remus, did you say?) like? I've read all about werewolves and lycanthropy, but haven't ever met one. Are they just like all the books say or—"

She fell silent as he met her eyes.

"Vale, I guarantee you that the boy will be indistinguishable from every other male student you have."

"That's what they say makes them so dangero—"

"Remus would never willingly do harm to another person. I've met with him several times already and, although he is timid, he is far from aggressive. Rather, he is studious, dutiful, and very quiet."

"So he's…normal?" Gavotte prompted flatly.

"He is far from normal."

"How so, Headmaster?"

"Wait and see, Vale."

Frowning, Vale left his office, new questions replacing those already answered. Standing outside, Professor McGonagall watched her leave, bearing a thoughtful expression.

"Minerva, are you still skulking in the hallway?"

With a start, she reentered Dumbledore's office. "Albus—"

"That didn't go as well as I expected."

"I told you it wouldn't! You know how our kind feels about werewolves. I'm astonished that more of the staff didn't leave!"

"We might owe it to their curiosity…"

"This is not going to be easy." She murmured, placing her hand over his.

"I never expected it to be, Minerva. Of course, I didn't believe it would be this difficult either."

"I would also worry about Vale and Hagrid, Albus."

"And why is that?"

"Vale seems intent on studying the boy, not teaching him. Need I remind you, also, of Hagrid's attempt at raising werewolf cubs as a student? Between the two of them…"

"Nonsense! Both are just curious. After all, Remus falls under Vale's field of study and Hagrid's…interests."

"Do you think it wise to let them hound him?"

"Professor Gavotte will not go so far. Hagrid, meanwhile, could provide Remus with a much needed and understanding friend."

"Still…"

Dumbledore's expression grew grave. "Minerva, keep your thoughts to yourself for now. Sadly, I must find three or four professors to fill the gap my announcement has made."

Determined, she replied. "Good luck, Albus, but I am far from finished speaking with you on this matter."

"I am well aware."

Giving his hand a comforting squeeze, she then began out the door, yet paused halfway.

"Albus?"

Sighing, he returned his attention to her. "What is it?"

"I'm not certain if you've realized it yet, but the first day of term falls after the full moon."

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention, but the necessary steps have been taken. Remus will come a day early to avoid any…untoward circumstances. Unluckily, he will miss the Sorting and the Feast, but I will make certain he is assigned a house and fed."

"Will he attend classes?"

Dumbledore folded his hands and peered at her over the tops of his half moon spectacles. "It depends on how he is feeling."

"How will you explain his absence to the students?"

"Minerva, I will speak to you once I find my new professors."

Face stern, McGonagall marched out of his office, reluctantly leaving him to his search and vowing to return as soon as possible.


	2. Caught in the Act

Wooh! Thanks for all your support on the last chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you with this one! xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Lupin."

Through the fog of his mind, Remus vaguely heard his name. Shifting slightly, he drew one of his arms up over his head, trying to block out the unwanted noise. The movement sent a dull ache up said arm, but he ignored it, his tolerance for pain higher than most.

"Mr. Lupin!"

The voice was louder this time, mercilessly cutting into his sharp ears and making him jerk from his face down position on the desk. The sudden shift painted spots before his eyes while an odd ringing temporarily filled his ears.

"I realize my syllabus is not the most exciting thing in the world, but I do deem it worthy of your undivided attention."

At Professor Gavotte's words, laughter issued from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw First Years in the room. Meanwhile, Remus grew hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Professor…" he murmured, unable to meet her gaze.

"Regardless, I would like a word with you after class, Mr. Lupin."

Remus felt his throat tighten while the little color left in his face drained away. It was only his first day at Hogwarts and he already found himself in trouble. Aware he walked a fine line, he felt a growing sense of fear.

Swallowing hard, he tried to put his unpleasant thoughts aside and focus on Professor Gavotte. Fists clenched to keep his hands from shaking, he resolved to pay as much attention as possible. Perhaps then she wouldn't be so angry?

But he felt so tired…so weak…

His injuries acquired from the full moon the night before combined with his usual fatigue did him little good. He wanted nothing more than to drift off again, to fall into oblivion, but he didn't want to miss his first day.

Looking at Professor Gavotte, he felt his stomach drop and wondered if it would be his only day…

It had always been a dream of his to attend Hogwarts like his father. A dream cut short by his…condition. On receiving the letter announcing his acceptance, he'd been ecstatic. Yet, he knew Dumbledore was probably the only person outside his family that wanted him there.

He knew how others felt about him.

All it would take was one wrong move…or one slip of the secret.

As Professor Gavotte wore on, Remus's mind wandered further. Though his eyes followed her, he began to sink back down in his chair and her words became difficult to understand.

If he could stay, he thought sluggishly, he would just stick to his plan of keeping to himself. Then the other students wouldn't care about his monthly disappearances and he certainly couldn't anger his teachers if he was little more than a rule abiding shadow. What would they have to complain about then?

He would fly under the radar, as his muggle mother was so fond of saying.

By the time the class finished, Remus could do little more than gaze ahead, as though asleep with his eyes open. His classmates filed out, sending him curious looks, but he was oblivious. The only thing that jarred him from his stupor was the feeling of Professor Gavotte's hand coming to rest heavily on his shoulder.

Staring blankly up at her, he struggled to his feet, using his desk for support until his legs grew used to the idea.

Gavotte couldn't help but notice how small he was for his age. Lycanthropy was not easy on the body.

Kneeling slightly so he didn't have to crane his neck to see her, Gavotte studied him and then spoke.

"Remus, how in the world have you made it through the day?"

"I felt a little better earlier, Professor." he replied, voice hoarse and hushed.

"I'm surprised that Madame Pomfrey let you go, seeing the condition you're in."

The successive silence that followed caused a furrowing of her brow.

"She did let you, didn't she?"

"She didn't say I couldn't…"

"Remus, have you seen her today?"

"I…um…" he stammered.

"She's probably scoured the school looking for you! What were you thinking?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "…I didn't want to miss anything… Besides, I'm just tired, that's all…"

Sighing, she moved to take his arm and lead him to the Hospital Wing. His hiss of pain on contact made her draw back. Reaching out once more, she rolled up his sleeve to find some messily applied bandages through which blood was still seeping, adding to the dark stain there.

"I…took care of it, Professor."

"It's…all right, Remus. Let's just go to the Hospital Wing. Now."

Despite Remus's apparent calm, no longer assuming he was in trouble, Gavotte felt a mounting anxiety.

How badly was Remus hurt? Why hadn't anyone noticed earlier in the day? Hers was his last class.

"Remus, have any of your other professors commented on the way you've been feeling?"

"Professor Dredge told me to buck up."

Gavotte smiled. Dredge, the Potions Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, was well liked by staff and student alike. When he'd said that, he probably hadn't realized the severity of Remus's condition. It was good to know she wasn't the only person looking out for the little werewolf.

At the end of the corridor, however, the smile gradually fell through on recalling the many questions she had for Remus. Now was as good a time as any, wasn't it? The topic had already been brought up…

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you always…like this the next day?"

"It's been worse, but it's nothing I can't handle. It's my fault I'm the way I am." There was a steely quality to his voice, like he'd told himself that same thing many times before.

Taken aback, there was a lull in the conversation before Gavotte replied.

"You didn't bite yourself though, now did you?"

"I have loads of times…but it's better than biting other people." His voice wavered. "I wouldn't want anyone else to get it."

"That isn't what I meant, but that's an admirable view on it. I've read that some of your kind don't have the same scruples." As soon as the words left her mouth, Vale wished she could take them back.

Silently, Remus stared up at her before turning his gaze to the ground.

"My kind…" he echoed. "The only good book out there about my kind is _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_."

"I've…never read that one."

"Probably because people say it's a load of rubbish. 'Impossible to train or domesticate…murderous beast…'" He rubbed furiously at his eyes while his voice lowered. "I don't know anything about training or domesticating, but I don't need them to tell me what I already know either."

Face softening, Vale frowned down at Remus. "What's _Hairy Snout_ about?"

"Werewolves. It's by a werewolf. About his life and his lycanthropy."

"Maybe I'll dg up a copy?"

"I have one."

"Maybe I could borrow it?"

Remus turned to stare at her, brow wrinkled and eyes questioning. The expression changed abruptly into one of surprise as he stumbled over the hem of his robes and landed hard on the floor.

Eyes clenched shut, he remained there a moment, taking several deep breaths.

Vale moved to help him, but he waved her away.

Reluctantly standing back, she shifted nervously until he slowly pulled himself up.

"Sorry, Professor… I should've been paying more attention…"

"I doubt walking takes that much attention, Remus! How badly are you hurt? Should you even be walking? Poppy's going to have half the staff's heads!"

"Why's that?" he prompted, ignoring her questions and walking more carefully.

"Clearly, you're not well enough to be milling around! And with no one dragging you off to the Hospital Wing before now…"

"I've had worse…" he replied. "The wolf was just getting frustrated yesterday…it's not used to being so locked up… I think the magic wards might've made it angry. My dad's aren't as strong. But they're a good thing though. They keeps people safe…"

"But they're not good for you, are they?"

"That's not what's important."

"Remus, I think you're more important than you give yourself credit for."

He sent her a suspicious look. "Did my mum tell you to say that?"

"I've never met your mum."

Remus only looked half convinced.

They continued in silence, Vale inwardly vowing to help him whether he liked it or not, should he stumble again. Nearing the Hospital Wing, she observed him from the corner of her eye. Noting his sweat saturated bangs, flushed appearance, and heavy breathing, she resolved to take action.

"Remus—"

"Remus John Lupin!" a woman's voice sounded behind them. Turning, they came face to face with Madame Pomfrey.

"Your mother told me you might pull a stunt like this!" she snarled, glowering down at him. Judging from her rumpled appearance, she'd been hunting him for quite some time. "I decided I would give you the benefit of the doubt and this is how you repay me?"

"Madame Pomfrey—"

"And you were helping him, Professor Gavotte! I would have expected better from you! I realize you're interested in the boy's condition, but is your curiosity worth his health?"

"Madame Pomfrey—"

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, Mr. Lupin. Merlin knows what you've put your poor body through!"

Before she could finish her tirade, another interrupted her.

"I see you've found him, Poppy."

"Dumbledore, look at the state he's in!"

"I'm sure you will put him right. No doubt that is why Professor Gavotte was escorting him to the Hospital Wing."

Some of Madame Pomfrey's righteous indignation seeped away. "To the hospital Wing?"

"Where else would they be headed, pointing in this direction?"

Madame Pomfrey scowled and moved to take Remus's hand. "Thank you, Professor Gavotte." She said with stiff formality as she led Remus off.

Gavotte, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"I trust that is where you were leading Mr. Lupin?"

"Of course! You heard Poppy! The boy looks terrible."

Dumbledore grew grave. "Unfortunate, but a part of his condition."

"Professor Dumbledore, I think I finally understand what you meant before."

"And what was it I meant?"

"That Remus is 'far from normal'' He's not at all like anything I've read! He's not blood thirsty or—"

"We cannot always belief what we read. But I do hate to disappoint you…"

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm afraid there is more to Remus than that, Vale. Though it will take some time for you to see it."

Her face fell. "I guess I'm willing to wait. Unless you're talking about maturity…"

"That is another thing."

"From what I've heard, some of the other first years could learn from his example."

"Yes, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black could do with his influence… Mr. Filch has already requested their expulsion. A new record, I fear."

Her smile was superficial, her mind elsewhere.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"Is it wrong to feel sorry for him, Headmaster?"

"I don't think he would want that."

"But…"

"But, what?"

Deciding to change the subject, Vale recalled another portion of her earlier conversation with Remus. "Sir, have you heard of a book called _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_?"

"Of course. There is a copy in the school library."

"I think I'll take a look at it."

"A wise decision."

On parting ways, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed brighter than ever.


	3. A Hindrance

And so they meet… xD You'll see what I mean soon enough. Again, thank you all for your support and I hope I don't disappoint you. This chapter came a little later than I wanted, but I'm also trying to reread the books at present in preparation for the seventh. I'm not sure if I'll update again before said book appears (I know what the next chapter'll be about, but I'm not sure if I'll beat Rowling), just to warn you all. I'll try my best though!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was again, the same sound that woke him only minutes ago. A faint scratching accompanied by a squeaky sort of noise.

Pulling back the covers, Remus took in his bedroom, noting the stuffed animals scattered around as well as other toys he'd received earlier that day for his sixth birthday. On examining his clock, which required much squinting due to the room's darkness, he realized it was only eleven. Luckily, the hands were set firmly on the numbers. As fresh hours neared, he had a tendency to misread the time.

The scratching and squeak came again, drawing him from his bed and to the window overlooking the side yard. Peering out, he was greeted by the full moon above. Below was the small form of his new puppy, scratching beneath his window and whining, not squeaking, pitifully.

"How'd you get out of the pin, Kidder?" he murmured, sliding the window open to retrieve the dog. "Mum 'n dad say you've got to stay outside because you'll be big soon, but I bet you're just scared. I used to be scared too, 'til I turned six."

With a grunt, he heaved himself halfway out the window, fingers outstretched to grab hold of the pup.

"You just need some time to grow up. You can stay with me in my room!"

Although the house was only one story, Remus was too small to reach Kidder from there. All he could do was brush the pup's fur with the tips of his fingers. Frowning, he considered the situation carefully and then turned around, letting his feet out first.

Dropping beside him, he smiled and took the dog in his arms. Yet, despite his comfort and rescue, Kidder still whined.

"S'all right, Kidder. Calm down!" Remus admonished.

When he didn't, Remus moved back towards the window, reaching up to tip the pup inside.

"There you go! Now stop crying or you'll wake mum and dad and they'll put you outside again!

"Now it's my turn…" As he spoke, Remus laid his palms flat upon the window sill, ready to hoist himself up and into the room. Just as he threw his torso over the edge, however, he heard a faint sound behind him, like the snap of a twig.

Glancing back, he was greeted with a great shaggy form, making him think of an oversized dog. From its mouth dropped part of a bone it had cracked in its jaws.

Vaguely recognizing the creature, Remus struggled to put a name to it. What sort of dog was it? Unable to come to a satisfactory conclusion, Remus began to wiggle the rest of himself into the room, speaking to the "dog" as he went.

"Sorry, but I think you're too big to come inside, too." He offered congenially. "You'll have to stay outside."

As though in answer, the creature behind him threw back its head and howled. Unlike Kidder's howl, this one made the hairs on the back of Remus's neck rise along with those on his arms. A wave of cold fear swept over him, settling around his middle like a heavy weight. Palms now sweaty, he slid partially back out the window, back towards the beast.

His earlier wiggling grew frenzied, adrenaline now coursing through his tiny body. Far from pushing him through quickly, his panic only hindered him.

A pounding of paws thundered behind him, followed shortly by a searing pain in his right leg. Tears seeped from Remus's eyes while a scream clawed its way from his throat.

Fighting against his pain and terror, he struggled to maintain his grip on the sill, but the beast was too strong for him. Within seconds, it dragged him away from the window and onto the ground.

Beyond the snarling of the attacking beast, Remus could hear Kidder barking madly, though the sound began to fade away.

Everything began to fade away, even the pain he felt all over…

Through his blurred vision, he watched as the beast brought its jaws to his throat. Its hot breath fanned across his exposed neck, but Remus couldn't move. Clenching his eyes shut, he waited for more pain.

Was he going to die?

Just when Remus felt its teeth graze his skin, a loud BANG brought him to his senses.

Wrenching his eyes back open, he was greeted with the stone ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Sitting up, he stared around wildly, expecting to see the monster.

Instead, he only saw a boy his own age, who was instantly obscured by Madame Pomfrey.

"Under no circumstances are you to slam that door, boy!" she screeched, causing Remus to wince. While she told the boy off, he took the opportunity to calm his pounding heart and to resituate himself in a more comfortable position. Madame Pomfrey had done all she could for his self-inflicted injuries and her efforts left him feeling much better, though not yet up to par. Perhaps a third day there would?

Finally content, he considered his nightmare with slight annoyance. Around the full moon, it frequented his otherwise restful evenings. By now, he'd hoped it would cease to scare him. After all, it was always the same…

Try as he might, he could not conquer it.

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey motioned for the boy to take the bed next to Remus while she bustled off to retrieve the tools of her trade. Seating himself there, the boy stared openly at Remus while he did the same, now able to see him properly.

At once, he recognized the new patient as a fellow Gryffindor first year. Unable to recall his name, he did remember the boy's untidy black hair and glasses. Presently, the hazel eyes behind said glasses were wide and wondering.

Remus wanted little more than to hide under the sheets on seeing the expression.

"You're that kid everyone says Professor Gavotte killed!" the boy exclaimed. "The one she yelled at!"

Remus, in turn, remained quiet. Whether it was the boy's statement or the fact that a drop of blood had suddenly run down his face, he'd been stunned to silence.

Noting his wide eyed stare, the boy grinned and gestured to his head. Clearly, the surprise at finding Remus alive was nothing compared to his injuries.

"Want to know what happened? Don't you?"

He nodded.

"Some greasy git chucked a potion's flask at me! He's Slytherin so I'm not surprised. Guess they've got it before Transfiguration…that or he's got problems… Might've had something to do with my turning his hair purple, but I didn't mean to. Eh, Sirius'll avenge me.

"Wish I could remember how I did that…"

He paused, likely to breathe, before continuing.

"Name's James Potter by the way. What's yours and what're you in for? Professor Gavotte hex you or something? No one's fallen asleep in her class since."

"Remus Lupin…"

"So, what happened?"

"I…er…got too close to the Willow."

"I can tell! You look bloody awful. Anyway, did it hurt? Sirius says he could touch the trunk if he wanted. Bet I could too…"

Before Remus could answer, Madame Pomfrey returned with a pair of tweezers, among other things.

"How did this come to happen, Potter, is it?" she prompted, setting to work.

"Some git chucked a flask at me, ma'am. Unprovoked."

"I doubt that, judging from what I've heard of you already."

James sent her a wounded look. "Unprovoked." He repeated.

Ignoring him, she continued. "Was there anything in the flask?"

"Don't think so. At least my head doesn't feel wet."

"I trust Professor McGonagall punished the boy accordingly?"

"Mm-hmm. Took some points from Slytherin."

"Good…good…" she murmured absentmindedly as she turned to gather a few bandages.

"How badly am I wounded, ma'am?"

"You'll be fine soon enough, but I'll keep you here a bit to make sure everything's all right. If he hit you hard enough to break a flask…" She frowned.

"I wouldn't worry too much, ma'am. Dad says I've got a skull as thick as a troll's! But maybe I should stay here a few hours, just in case."

Madame Pomfrey studied him a good minute before finally nodding her approval. "Perhaps you and Mr. Lupin can keep one another company in the mean time."

"Exactly!"

With that, she moved back to her office, after taking a moment to check Remus over for what felt like the hundredth time. He could only hope that, as time passed, she wouldn't do so quite as often. He understood that she was not used to working with werewolves, but still…

James's voice recaptured his attention.

"Willow got you good, didn't it? You've been missing for ages!"

Remus glanced to James's bandaged head before asking, "Didn't that hurt?"

He paused and then shrugged. "McGonagall did something. I don't feel anything, but it hurt like hell at first."

Remus nodded. "Looks like it."

"So, the Willow got you good?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened? Somebody rescue you or something?"

"I…ran for it."

"Guess there's not much else you could do…"

An awkward silence descended over the two, leaving them shifting uncomfortably in their beds. While James was more than talkative, Remus's vague answers were somewhat daunting.

But wasn't that the way he had to be? James was likeable enough, but Remus wasn't at Hogwarts to make friends. He wasn't there to let others find out his secret.

Just when James looked on the verge of a new attempt at conversation, the Hospital Wing door creaked open and another boy peered in. His dark hair resembled James's only in color, as it was longer and tidier otherwise. His inky eyes, meanwhile, bore the same mischievous light.

"Wotcher, James?" he prompted. On seeing Remus, he raised his eyebrows. "Gone only a half hour and you've already replaced me?"

James waved a dismissive hand, grinning now. "Not much of a replacement, Sir."

Remus felt a twinge of disappointment, but tried to ignore it. After all, James wouldn't bother him again, now would he? The other boy wouldn't either. Once more, he forced himself to recall his reasons for keeping his distance from other students. The desire to remain at Hogwarts was difficult to ignore, softening his hurt a bit.

Regardless of his decision, a part of him wondered what it would be like to make friends at the school. And what it would be like if he wasn't a werewolf…

He would probably be happier…

Fortunately, James's voice drew him out of his gloomy thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"So, did you get him?" James asked eagerly.

"Course I did. Git deserved it."

"What'd you do?"

"What else? Chucked a book at the back of his slimy head!" Sirius replied with pride.

"Did it hit him?"

Sirius's smirk faded a bit. "Not exactly… He leaned forward to pick something up and it went over his head… McGonagall had a fit."

James scowled. "We'll get him next time. Bet we could come up with something great… Might have to do some research though. Wish we knew more…"

"We've got dungbombs."

"I can see that…" Already, James was ready for action. "Dump 'em in his bag or something! It'll stink forever and we don't even need magic for that!"

"Sounds perfect." Sirius replied, the wheels in his head turning as he considered how they would get the dungbombs in the other's bag.

Suddenly, both pairs of eyes were on Remus, now guarded.

"What if he snitches?" Sirius whispered fiercely.

James sent Remus a forbidding look. "He won't unless he wants some dungbombs in his bag, too." He said, raising his voice so he was sure to hear it.

The two recommenced their plotting now in hushed tones, certain Remus couldn't hear them. Not knowing the very few perks of being a werewolf (or that he was one, for that matter), Remus allowed them to continue on. The threat didn't bother him, but the troublemaking did.

Besides, he didn't even know who they were talking about, his prolonged absence to blame for his unfamiliarity with his fellow first years. Or anyone else, for that matter, other than Madame Pomfrey…

He didn't want to fall in with them, that much he knew without a doubt. They might not care if they were expelled, but that was the difference between him and them.

Silently, he vowed to keep an eye out for James Potter and his friend.


	4. The Best Laid Plans

Hi again, everyone. I wonder if you've all read the seventh Harry Potter book? I waited until midnight for it and finished it Saturday. xD Despite some things that happened, I enjoyed it and I won't reveal any spoilers or anything like that. Long live Teddy! (Not a spoiler! If you haven't gotten there yet, you don't know who I'm talking about!)

Again, thank you all for your support and I hope you continue to read and enjoy Fraternity!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a frustrated sigh, Remus snapped his Potion's book shut and rubbed his tired eyes. Blinking afterward, his blurred gaze shifted to the window and, subsequently, to the fading sun.

"No wonder my eyes hurt…" he murmured, now appreciating the darkness that had settled over him. Climbing to his feet, he moved to collect a candle, though paused as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

How long had he been sitting there, he wondered, waiting for the sensation to subside. Since morning, he supposed, when he'd been released from the Hospital Wing. As it was Saturday, he'd made his way about, collecting his make up work before heading to the Gryffindor Common Room to complete it.

Although he'd worked all day, he still had Potions left. Yet the longer he looked at it, the more lost he became.

Finally lighting a candle, he carried it back to his chair and settled down once more. Meanwhile, the cover of his book jeered up at him.

Maybe he just needed a break? He could use the time to write home in answer to his mother and father's worried letters. As thrilled as they were about his attending Hogwarts, their enthusiasm did not extend to his unsupervised transformations. Judging from their last letter (the third that week), Madame Pomfrey had written them about his first full moon at the school.

His mother made it quite clear that if he did not head to the Hospital Wing straightaway the next time, then he would find himself facing an early summer holiday. In short, she felt he might need to do some more growing up before attending Hogwarts…

Honestly, he understood and appreciated their concern, but he could handle it on his own, couldn't he? They didn't need to check up on him like this. Besides, he would've sent a response sooner, but Madame Pomfrey did not deem him well enough to even write a letter.

She was worse than his mother…

Reaching for a fresh sheet of parchment, he caught sight of a girl with thick hair whose color reminded him of the garnet gems his mother liked so much.

Halting before him, she smiled. "Hello." She offered, green eyes locking with his blue and making him feel uncomfortable.

Judging from the intensity of her gaze, he doubted he would be able to shake her off as easily as he had James.

"Your name's Remus, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Mine's Lily, Lily Evans. You look like you've been having trouble. Potion's, right?" she prompted, eyes flicking over to his book.

"I'll…get the hang of it." he said defensively.

"If that's what you want… I was just going to ask if you needed any help. I'm helping Peter already."

Relief washed over him. "Sure, if you understand it." Her assistance was much preferable to another few hours wracking his brain.

"If I didn't understand it, I'd be asking you for help." She shot back, beginning to gather some of his things. Returning to her table by the fire, she glanced back at him. "Come on."

Obediently, Remus trailed behind her, carrying everything else. The nearer they drew to the table, the better he could see its other occupant.

Hidden largely by a propped up library book, the small boy, although rounder, was even shorter than Remus. As they neared, he watched them with his watery eyes, set above his pointed nose, but beneath his mousy hair.

Lily set her load down before an empty seat and moved back to her own place beside Peter.

"Since you've been in the Hospital Wing, Remus, I'll introduce you both. Peter, this is Remus. Remus, Peter."

Peter nodded in welcome to Remus, who did the same.

"Now, I realize this looks complicated —"

"Er…Lily..?" Remus interjected, reluctant to cut her off.

She frowned at him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering… Why did Professor Dredge skip ahead all of a sudden?" They had jumped a good fifty pages forward in the text.

"We did skip ahead, but it's nothing we can't handle. Professor Dredge says there's no need to go straight through the book, especially when other lessons would better build on what we've already learned."

"I suppose you're right…" he said doubtfully.

"It's you're your own fault you missed the lessons, Remus. You shouldn't have gone near the Willow. Professor Dredge's excellent at explaining things. Why'd you do something so stupid anyway?"

Remus colored, wondering why he'd told James that particular lie in the first place. Hearing Lily repeat it made it sound even more thick headed than he had when he'd first told it.

"It's not like I meant to… It was an accident."

"You'd think that after seeing you in the Hospital Wing, Potter'd be discouraged, but now he and Black are seeing who can get the closest to the trunk. You've started a trend and I think that poor Hagrid's going to yell himself hoarse because of it. They usually scatter when he does that… Anyway, next time you might want to watch where you're going."

Remus fell silent, now scowling down at his book. Why did Potter and Black have to be so cockle headed? And why did everyone have to yell at him?

Misinterpreting his expression, Lily reached forward and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that… I think I've spent too much time around my sister… You did say it was an accident."

Well, at least _she_ apologized.

"Let's start studying, shall we?"

With Lily's help, Remus began to grasp the complex Potion's lessons he'd missed. At least his understanding was better than Peter's. The small boy had already scheduled another study session with Lily for the next evening.

Nearing midnight, the three decided to part ways and to get some sleep.

Packing her things in her bag, Lily gave him another smile. "Catch on quick, don't you? Did you make it through everything else okay?"

"I didn't have much trouble." He replied, reddening at her compliment.

"What about the essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts? The one on Murtlaps?"

Peter grew wide eyed. "When's that due?" he squeaked, one of the few times he'd said anything that evening.

"Don't worry, it's not due until Wednesday, Peter. But Remus, if you're done with yours, would you mind looking over mine?"

"I…guess I could."

"I really just want to run mine by someone else. I'm muggle born, so it's my first essay on this stuff."

Remus nodded. "I'm only half, so I know what you mean."

"All right. Sit with me at breakfast tomorrow and we'll talk about it." With that, she made her way up to the girl's dormitory.

At Peter's request, Remus waited for him and the both of them made their way to the boy's.

On opening the door, Remus was greeted by the six four poster beds, four of which were already occupied. Holding the door for Peter, he chanced a glance around. As most of the candles were still lit, they weren't the only ones still awake.

Gaze traveling across the room, it halted on meeting two sets of hostile eyes, those belonging to Sirius Black and James Potter. Both seated on James's bed, they could only be plotting against their fellow students. However, the sudden interruption had drawn them from their thoughts.

"Well look who it is, Sir…" James announced, eyes narrowing. "It's Remus Lupin, too good for Sirius Black and James Potter, but not for Evans and Piggy."

Peter colored in embarrassment, but Remus only felt anger.

So what if he didn't want to be friends with Potter and Black? It's not like it was their business who he hung around anyway. Moreover, where did they get off insulting Peter like that?

Forcing himself to remain calm, he replied. "Last I checked, James, I made my own decisions when it comes to my friends."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he blanched. Had he referred to Peter and Lily as being his friends? But he was avoiding those, wasn't he?

"You making faces at me?" James demanded, wand at the ready.

Panicking, Remus fumbled around for his own wand, not that he knew much about using it. After all, he'd only attended the first day of classes.

Despite his week's worth of learning, James too seemed to be at a loss of what to do with his wand. Staring at it a moment, he then tossed it to the side and launched himself at Remus.

Without a second thought, Remus dove for the ground, successfully avoiding the attack. Unfortunately, Peter, who was standing behind him, hadn't had the same foresight and fell to the ground with James atop him.

Knowing Peter didn't stand a chance, Remus scrambled to his feet and grabbed two fistfuls of James's robes, trying to pull him off the squealing boy. Seconds later, however, he found himself in a similar position as Sirius pounced him from behind.

The four boys were little more than a tangle of bodies on the dormitory floor and would probably have continued their fighting had the door not burst open only minutes after the brawl had begun. The resulting CRASH was more than enough to gain their attention.

On turning to face the newcomer, Remus felt certain he wasn't the only one to feel ill.

Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, glowering at them all in her tartan nightgown. Her cheeks bore little spots of color while she sent them a stony glare.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she snapped, her voice trembling with fury.

For the first time since the fight had begun, Remus took note of the others. Presently, James was hovering over a sobbing Peter while he, himself, was settled upon Sirus, whose cheek bore four bleeding lines where he'd instinctively scratched him.

Quickly, he climbed to his feet, seeing the others do the same out of the corner of his eye. Likewise, they all kept their attention on the ground, unwilling to stare McGonagall in the face.

The same unpleasant feeling he'd felt before in Professor Gavotte's class settled around Remus's middle. Meanwhile, he could only wish for an invisibility cloak with which he could avoid McGonagall's steely stare.

He was going to be expelled for sure…

"I cannot believe that four of my students, MY STUDENTS, have been reduced to a pack of animals, rolling about on the floor! I'd thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I walked into the room, but it seems I was mistaken.

"I will not tolerate any fighting that involves my students. ESPECIALLY not between my students! You will all serve detention and have lost twenty points from Gryffindor, each!

"Rest assured that the Headmaster as well as your families will hear of this and if I EVER hear of such a thing happening again…" she trailed off and struggled to collect herself.

"All of you, get into bed and lights out."

As she turned to sweep out of the room, she looked back and caught Remus's eye. "I would have especially expected better from you, Mr. Lupin, after hearing what the Headmaster has said about you." And then she was gone.

Silence lingered, dispersed only as the boys began to get ready for bed.

Numbly, Remus went through his typical evening routine before lying down in his own bed. Struggling to sleep, McGonagall's final words rang over and over again in his mind.

She hadn't expelled him, but he doubted he would've felt much worse if she had. Filled with dread, he could only imagine what Professor Dumbledore would think. What his parents would think…

The final thought to cross his mind that evening was hardly any more reassuring.

Was he really friends with Lily and Peter now?


	5. An Eventful Morning

It's been a while, hasn't it? Of course I've got no one to blame but myself for that. I can't promise that the next chapter will be up in any particular amount of time, but I made a promise to someone that I would finish this story, regardless of how long it takes me. It won't be long, only a few more chapters, but I've got the ending planned out, so hopefully things'll fall in place in a timely fashion. Whether you've been with me since the beginning or have popped along at any point in between, I just want to thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I do and that you'll see it through to the end with me.

As always, please read and review because it's nice to know who I'm writing for and it's a great way to make me feel guilty enough to update in a more timely fashion. Also, in the event you didn't notice, I changed my screenname from Lady Arion to themaskedpostit. I apologize for any confusion, but I like this name better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A faint tapping at the window beside his bed woke Remus early the next morning. Rolling over, he attempted to drift off again, but the tapping continued. Annoyed, he peered out from beneath his pillow, expecting a tree branch only to see an owl on the other side of the foggy glass.

Confused, he unearthed himself from his mounds of cream colored sheets and, squinting against the early morning light, he located the window's latch and let the bird in. With a disgruntled look, the family owl, a small gray named Sikander, flew into the room and dropped a letter onto his pillow.

"Sorry, Skander..." he offered as he warily reached for the letter. Fully expecting to be nipped, he was pleasantly surprised when the gray settled in his lap, seeping his warmth into her dew drenched feathers.

Worrying his bottom lip, he cautiously glanced at the envelope, stomach sinking on seeing his mother's neat cursive.

"They can't know already..." Remus groaned.

Sliding a finger under its flap, he began to work the letter open. While he was grateful it wasn't a Howler, he knew his parents didn't need a bit of screeching parchment to tell him off.

Unfolding the letter within, he swallowed and began to read, grateful that the Christmas holidays were still a few months away. By the time he saw his parents again, they might have forgotten some of their anger. He could hope.

_Dear Remus,_

_While your father and I are happy to finally hear you are doing, we didn't expect the news to come so late in the evening, let alone from Professor McGonagall. Especially since you've yet to answer any of our earlier letters._

_As it's so late and I have a class to teach in the morning, I'll get straight to the point._

_How is it, exactly, that you managed to get into a fight with your fellow Gryffindors? You know how I feel about fighting! And as far as I know, you've never even been in a fight before! I sincerely hope you haven't forgotten everything we've taught you, Remus John Lupin._

_I expect an explanation before you come home for Christmas._

_And since you've yet to answer any of my other letters... How was your first week? Your father says not to expect too many letters from you. He says you're too old to write to mum all the time, but you know I want to hear from you!_

_What are your teachers like? What are your classes like? Have you made any friends?_

_Write soon, Rem! And don't you dare forget to give me an explanation about your fight with those boys._

_Much love,_

_Mum & Dad_

Beneath his mother's neat cursive, however, was a much messier hand belonging to his father.

_Rem,_

_Don't tell your mum, but I'm glad to see you're getting on well. As much as you take after her, I was afraid you might not fight back when the time came._

_Next time, though, use your fists. Nails are for girls, Rem, and don't you forget that. I'm proud of you, but try not to get into too much trouble. Boys will be boys, and all that._

The signature beneath was completely illegible.

Although his mother's displeasure struck fear in him, Remus couldn't help but smile down at the letter. Still, he couldn't believe his father's comment.

"Boys will be boys?" he murmured as he refolded the letter, returning it to its envelope.

It was like he wanted him to act like James and Sirius!

As for the nails, he blamed that part on the wolf. It always felt like it was lurking in the corners of his mind, waiting for him to let down his guard so it could take over. It terrified him, but over the years, it was something he'd come to accept and the incidents when it did happen became more and more rare. It was largely that realization that made him adopt his mother's view on violence. If he lost control, who knew what he might do or who he might hurt? However, he also accepted his father's insistence on self-defense. Being what he was and knowing how people felt about his kind, he needed to be able to protect himself. Just in case.

Thoughts returning once more to his father's words, he vaguely wondered what he'd been like at Hogwarts, only to fight back a laugh. The first thing that came to mind was the tall man shrunken down to his own size while his bearded face remained the same.

Quiet as his father was, he was equally stubborn and Remus didn't doubt he'd given his professors a run for their money. He also didn't doubt that he'd spent a good deal of time in the Forbidden Forest, not failing to notice when he'd talked of his adventures, he'd barely caught himself once or twice.

An affectionate nip from Sikander, however, drew him back to the present and he gave a wide yawn. As much as he wanted to sink back under the covers, he knew there was no chance of falling back asleep now that he'd woken up. Leaning as far as he dared off the side of his bed, he struggled to catch hold of his school bag, fingers barely brushing against its rough fabric. Sighing, he quietly dropped to the floor, removing a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Sikander returned to his lap once she felt certain he wouldn't be moving much again.

"If I were just a little taller..." he mumbled as he set himself up to write a response to his parents' letter.

By the time he finished, Sikander had nodded off in his lap. As he sealed the envelope, he hoped his explanation of the fight would calm her down rather than just feed the flames. Gaze drifting down to Sikander, he tried to figure out whether or not he should just use one of the school owls to mail the letter back. As his father's work centered on magical animals (and animals in general), She wasn't the only owl in the house and wouldn't be missed for a few days. Thinking morosely of Kidder, Remus was thrilled at the thought of company.

Glancing at the watch he'd propped up beside his pillow, Remus resigned himself to mulling over his Potion's book as he waited for the sun to rise, not wanting to disturb Sikander. Thankfully, the book was a little easier to retrieve than the parchment had been.

When he couldn't ignore the grumbling of his stomach any longer, he reluctantly set the book aside and woke the sleeping owl who tumbled off his lap and made herself comfortable beneath his covers.

Getting dressed, Remus tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the others, especially not Potter and Black. Robes on and hair tied back into a stubby ponytail, he checked on the owl one last time before pocketing the letter and making his way towards the Great Hall. Slipping out from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, he stood in the corridor and stared blankly at the hallway ahead and where it branched off, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He'd been to the Great Hall once or twice already, hadn't he? But he'd always headed off with a group of his fellow first years. Of course, they probably wouldn't wake for at least another hour with no classes to force them out of bed.

Racking his brain, he hesitantly began down the leftmost branch, studying the artwork along it in the hopes it would jog his memory. The different paintings seemed to be the walls' defining features, but not a one looked familiar. Just as he was about to turn and start in the opposite direction, a high pitched laugh a little further along caught his attention and he began to inch along once more. Reaching a bend, he pressed himself against the cool stone of the wall and peered furtively around the corner. There, hanging in the air was one of the ghosts that seemed to roam about the castle.

As the ghost drew back, it tilted its head to the side, giving one of the paintings an appraising look. Satisfied, it grinned and took the next one from the wall, darting to the opposite side of the corridor and dropping it into a pile while its inhabitants cried out in outrage. One monk in particular proved more vocal than the others.

"Peeves!" he screeched, his raspy voice carrying down the hallway. "We'll get the Bloody Baron, Peeves! And he'll make you put this all to rights!"

Glaring down at him, Peeves pulled a face and plopped another painting down atop his before he began shifting through the pile to find an appropriately sized replacement. Quickly, Remus ducked back around the corner, hoping to avoid being noticed, but the flash of movement caught the poltergeist's attention and, current mischief forgotten, he drifted towards him.

"An ickle firsty!" he crowed, Remus's size unmistakable. Once he had a closer look, though, he lit up, a malicious glint entering his transparent eyes. Swooping down, he halted so that they were face to face and Remus fought the urge to back up a few steps.

"Oh, it is you!" he cackled. "The only student that spent his first few days in the hospital wing!"

Throwing his head back, Peeves nearly lost his hat, but it settled before he began to howl at the top of his lungs.

As much as he wanted to tear away, Remus found himself rooted to the spot and he watched Peeves in horrified silence as the back of his eyes began to prickle. Pleased with Remus's reaction, Peeves began to circle around him, breaking up his howling with the chant of "Looney, Loopy, Lupine!"

Swallowing once the initial shock wore off, Remus struggled to find a way to make him stop. His first instinct was to run, but then he risked the chance of Peeves following him back to the crowded dormitory where questions would undoubtedly be asked. Since he knew no magic, it wasn't an option, either. The way he saw it, the only thing he could do was remain there until it stopped. The chances of another student coming by were slim to none and maybe if he could try and ignore Peeves, he'd grow bored and leave him alone.

Eyes clenching shut while his hands balled into fists at his sides, he tried to drown out the jeers that seemed to continue on endlessly. Just as one of his gathered tears broke free, streaking down his flushed cheek, the taunting came to an abrupt halt. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking back the other tears that tried to follow in the process. A string of curses filled the air as Peeves darted off, leaving Remus there with Professor Gavotte and Professor Dredge.

"I told you I heard something, Kael." Professor Gavotte said as she made her way towards Remus. Reaching him, she knelt down and brushed away the tear that still clung to his jawline. "Are you all right, Remus?" she prompted, seeming more relaxed around him than she had at their first meeting.

"I...I'm fine." he stammered, rubbing fiercely at his eyes as he tried to compose himself. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a watering pot.

"You won't have to worry about that happening again." she continued. "I'll be sure to tell Dumbledore about Peeves. But in case it does happen, I'll show you how to shut him up once you've learned to use your wand. And you can always come find me, as well."

"Thanks, professor." Remus mumbled once he trusted his voice.

"Let me know if it happens again." she insisted before taking note of the disgruntled look on Dredge's face. She was glad to see she wasn't the only one upset by Peeve's actions and she offered him a small smile that he failed to return. Sighing, she looked back to Remus before asking, "Where were you headed?"

"Breakfast." he murmured.

"Ah, I'm afraid you're going the wrong way, then. I remember how much trouble I had finding my way around when I first started here." She paused, glancing towards the stack of paintings. "And I can see that Peeves isn't helping with that, either. If you want, you can follow us."

At his mute nod, she couldn't help but frown. "Remus?"

"Yes, professor?"

"You do realize that you didn't deserve that, don't you? And that if I can help it, it won't happen again? Peeves has a habit of doing the same thing to everyone here. It's not just you."

Remus forced a smile before softly replying, "Thanks, professor."

"Now let's get to the Great Hall before Professor Dredge can look any more sour." she said, starting off and leaving the other two to follow after her.

Trying to tear his thoughts away from Peeves, Remus recalled the troubles he'd been having in regard to Potions and sent Professor Dredge a sideways look, wondering how to broach the subject. As they rounded another corner, he finally managed to speak up.

"Er...Professor Dredge?" When he failed to respond, Remus swallowed.

"Professor?" he repeated, voice a little louder this time.

One of Dredge's slate colored eyebrows raised and he stared expectantly down at him.

"I...had a question about the Potions homework you assigned last class..."

"Now is not the appropriate time for such a question, Mr. Lupin." he answered, voice flat.

"I..."

"I apologize, Mr. Lupin. At present, I'm tired and hungry. Please ask me once I've eaten and am in a better mood."

Confused, Remus's gaze shifted to the floor and he gave a small, uncertain nod.

"Don't take it personally, Remus. Kael isn't much of a morning person. I'm sure you can stop by his office later today, though." Professor Gavotte offered, tacking a small smile onto the end of her words.

Relieved, Remus nodded once more, sending Professor Dredge an apologetic look. As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall, he thanked them again and started toward the Gryffindor table, breaking off from Dredge and Gavotte as they went to the staff table.

So early in the morning, the Hall was largely empty with just a few pockets of students scattered here and there. The teacher's table was by far the fullest, or perhaps it only seemed that way because of the enormous young man seated next to Dumbledore. Eyes growing wide, Remus quickly returned his attention to his breakfast. That must be Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He'd heard the rumors about him, but finally seeing him made him realize how true they were. Chewing thoughtfully on his eggs, he wondered how someone reached that size. Perhaps a spell gone wrong?

If only he could be that big! Then he wouldn't have any trouble getting the others to leave him alone. Of course, then his monthly disappearances would be more obvious...

Glancing up again, Remus was startled to see that Hagrid had vanished, leaving Dumbledore to speak with McGonagall instead. Unwittingly catching her eye, he felt his stomach drop and he pushed away the remainder of his food, no longer hungry. Just as he was about to start back to the dormitory, a heavy hand settled on his shoulder, nearly toppling him out of his seat in the process. Slowly turning his head, he came face to face with the gamekeeper he'd been staring at before, though he looked far less intimidating with a smile planted on his face that seemed to reach all the way to his beetle black eyes.

"So yer Remus..." Hagrid mused, smile widening at his delayed nod.

If Remus had thought he was large before, now that he craned his neck to meet the man's gaze, he realized that his initial observations were an understatement. Tight dark curls drawn away from his face in a fashion similar to his own, Hagrid's full cheeks were left on display and made him look much younger than Remus thought at first glance. He couldn't be much older, could he? But he must have already finished school to be employed there, so...

His thoughts were cut short as Hagrid began speaking once more.

"If yer done with yer breakfast, I was wonderin' if yeh wanted ter talk."

"I...I guess so..." Remus stammered. Hagrid seemed friendly enough, but he couldn't help but feel a little awkward around the virtual stranger.

Hagrid waited for him to climb to his feet before starting out of the Great Hall and toward the wooden doors that led to the grounds, leaving Remus to sprint after him in order to keep up. Each stride on Hagrid's part took him a few good feet ahead and Remus was panting for breath by the time they reached his cabin.

Once there, Hagrid motioned for Remus to sit as he set to boiling some water for tea. Finally seating himself across from Remus, Hagrid offered him another smile which helped to alleviate some of Remus's unease. Leaning forward conspiratorially, Hagrid glanced from side to side. In a soft whisper that seemed impossible for his size, he finally spoke.

"So what's it like?"

"...excuse me?" Remus prompted, dumbfounded.

"Yeh know... What's it like?"

"What's what like..?"

"Dumbledore said yeh might not want ter talk abou' it, but I jus' wanted ter know..."

"About what?" Remus demanded, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Yeh know, 'bout bein' a...a werewolf."

Remus's mouth went dry and all he could do was stare back at the gamekeeper, unsure of how to answer and unsure of his motivations for asking in the first place. He knew the staff was aware of his condition, but as he was so used to keeping it under wraps, he doubted he would ever grow accustomed to their sudden inquiries.

"See, I think it's pretty damn interestin' 'n so does Professor Gavotte." Hagrid offered, inching a little closer. "Jus' wanted ter know a lil more abou' it..."

"I... Um... It's..."

"Do yeh really want ter eat people?"

"No! I...er..."

"I had some werewolf cubs a while back 'n they never tried ter eat me, so I was jus' wonderin'."

"Why would you want werewolf cubs?" Remus finally managed to splutter, shocked into coherent speech. "What if one of them had bitten you?!"

"They wouldn' of done that." Hagrid answered with a dismissive wave of his plate sized hand.

Remus stared up at him in blatant disbelief, mouth slightly ajar and expression blank.

"Are you barking?!"

"They were jus' babies." Hagrid replied, sounding defensive. "S'not like they was full grown."

"That's dangerous, though! You could've ended up like...like me!"

"Wouldn' that've been somethin'... Half giant werewolf..."

"Giant..?"

"Yeh, tha's why I figured yeh'd be all righ' talkin' ter me. We're kinder the same." Pausing, he recalled something else he'd heard about the boy and a wide grin spread across his face. "Heard yer dad likes animals, too. Care o' Magical Creatures was always my favorite class... What kinds do yeh have?"

Grateful for the change of subject, Remus considered his answer a moment before giving a small shrug. "We've got all kinds."

"Got any of the more...interestin' ones..?"

"Like what?"

"Mebbe a dragon?"

"We don't have any dragons." Seeing Hagrid's crestfallen face, Remus tried to cheer him up. "My dad doesn't do a lot of work with the more dangerous ones since he's not with the Ministry anymore, but we've got a lot of interesting ones! I think dad's favorite is the three-headed dog."

"Three-headed dog?" Hagrid prompted, grinning again.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of other neat ones, too."

"Yeh like animals too, Remus?"

"I think they're fascinating!"

"Ever think of what yeh'll be doin' when yeh graduate? Think yeh'll work with 'em?"

"I...I don't know exactly."

"I'm sure yeh'll find somethin'."

"Thanks..." Graduation was the last thing he wanted to think about, especially knowing that there wasn't a lot he'd be able to do whether or not he'd graduated.

As the kettle began to whistle, Hagrid climbed to his feet and began to make the tea. Meanwhile, Remus took the break in conversation to look around the cabin and to marvel at how large everything in it seemed to be. Peering over the edge of his chair, he scowled down at his feet that hung far too high from the ground for his liking.

Setting two mugs on the table with matching clunks, Hagrid seated himself once more.

"Yeh make any friends yet, Remus?" he prompted.

Eyes drawn up once more, Remus leaned forward in order to take one. "I'm not sure. I might've... Peter Pettigrew and Lily Eva--" The dread he'd felt on meeting McGonagall's gaze that morning seemed to suddenly pale in comparison to his latest realization.

"Lily! I told her I'd look at her essay this morning at breakfast! I completely forgot!"

"Yeh don' want ter make a girl mad, Remus." Hagrid advised, peering seriously at him over the rim of his earth colored mug.

Standing, Remus glanced ruefully down at his tea before offering Hagrid an apologetic smile. "If you don't mind, I'm going to see if I can try and find her before she finds me. It was nice to meet you, Hagrid."

"Same here. Yeh get some free time, come 'n visit again. I think we've got a lot ter talk about, you 'n me. Righ' now, yeh don' want ter mess with Evans, though. Better hurry."

Nodding, Remus started out, not wanting to think about why Hagrid might already know who Lily was. It probably had something to do with James and Sirius and the willow. The thought of what Lily might've done if she'd seen the two at it made him wince. He almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

Making his way back as quickly as he could, he finally reached the entrance to the Great Hall, though another boy happened to be heading out an equally fast pace. Both failing to stop in time, they tumbled to the ground and Remus was startled to have a wand in his face a moment later.

Not again...

"I'm very sorry!" he offered, arms coming up quickly as though to ward off any spells or hexes that might come his way.

Hearing only a mumbled reply, he hesitantly peered out from behind his impromptu shield only to see a boy he assumed was his own age. Oily hair falling about his face, it took Remus a moment to recognize the Slytherin who was busying himself gathering his dropped belongings off of the stone floor. Frowning, Remus caught sight of a potions flask that had rolled toward him upon impact. Wrapping his fingers around its cool glass neck, he held it out to the Slytherin, hoping to make up for running into him.

Snatching it out of his grasp, the boy sent him a wary look before stuffing it back into his overflowing bag. Feeling awkward, Remus was about to offer another apology, but the boy chose to start walking away before he could get the words out. He didn't get far, though.

"Great job, Lupin. Git thought he could avoid us!" Sirius exclaimed, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Looks like he's useful for something after all." James chimed in, his usual smirk in place, though it was a tad more malicious than usual.

The Slytherin turned on his heel to face James and Sirius who stood side by side in the Great Hall's entrance. Plunging his hand into his robes, he drew out his wand once more, knuckles white from how tightly he gripped it. Rather than reach for their own wands, James and Sirius readied themselves to lunge forward. Remus, meanwhile, took a hesitant step into the middle of the three, facing James and Sirius.

"Don't you think you're in enough trouble already?" he demanded, not wanting to end up guilty by association.

Scowling at him, they began forward, leaving him backing up a few steps. Just as they seemed ready to pounce, Lily planted herself in front of Remus, sending the troublemakers a smoldering look.

"You might want to listen to Remus, you two. At least he's capable of thinking clearly."

"Evans..." James hissed, his battle ready stance dropping. "Who're you to get involved?"

Narrowing her eyes, she turned, taking both Remus and the Slytherin by the arms as she began off, away from the Great Hall.

"Come on, Severus. Remus. These two toe rags aren't worth our time. If they want to be expelled, we're not going to go with them."

Much to Remus's surprise, James and Sirius made no further attempts and Lily steered them into the library without incident.

Scowling, Severus glared at Lily. "I didn't need your help." he grumbled.

"You know as well as I do that Potter and Black don't fight fairly, Severus. And I should hope that this is better than detention with the two of them. Speaking of which, Remus..?"

Oh, no...

"Yes, Lily?"

"I heard you got into a fight with the two of them last night. But you wouldn't do something that stupid, would you?"

What was she? His mother?

Sinking down into one of the chairs at the table they'd stopped by, he began to examine the tabletop with a great deal of care.

"I knew it..." she muttered, shaking her head slowly. "What is it with boys and fighting?! I thought you might have at least a little sense! Maybe the willow hit you a little too hard!"

"Thank you, Lily." Remus shot back, speaking more than a little difficult with how tightly his jaw was clenched.

"So Pettigrew and I aren't the only ones they're after?" Severus prompted, seemingly amused. "And what did you do to fall from their good graces?"

"I was never in them in the first place. The two of them are just bullies."

"I could've told you that." Extending his hand, Severus offered it to Remus. "Severus Snape. And you are?"

Grasping it tightly, Remus nodded. "Remus Lupin."

"Welcome to the club."

"Remus?" Lily cut in, frowning once more. "Is that why you weren't at breakfast this morning?"

Rubbing at the back of his neck now that he'd let go of Severus, Remus gave a soft sigh. "It's...been an eventful morning." he finally replied.

For a moment, she did nothing more than scrutinize him, the sudden silence hanging uncomfortably in the air. Finally, the corners of her mouth twitched upward and she nodded.

"Right, Remus. I believe you."

Fighting the urge to sigh in relief, he straightened in his chair, giving her a weak smile in return.

"If you want, I can look at your essay now that I'm not being dragged around the school." he offered.

Rifling through her bag, she finally handed him a sheet of parchment. Glancing over its contents, Remus's face gradually fell.

"Er...Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Murtlap's spelled with a 'U,' not an 'E.'"

"No...I didn't!" she protested, snatching the paper from his hand and glancing over it in a sudden panic. At Severus's snicker, she sent him a stony look that quickly quieted him. Feigning a cough, the Slytherin stood, expressing a sudden profound interest in a nearby shelf.

As Lily turned her attention to fixing her essay, Remus finally heaved a soft sigh, the few hours of sleep he'd had weighing heavily on him. If he'd had the energy to get up, he might've headed back to Gryffindor Tower, but his fatigue and the desire to stay as far away from possible from James and Sirius kept him rooted to the spot. On the verge of drifting off, he blinked as he felt someone brush past him. Glancing up, he was surprised to see Professor Gavotte once more. Smiling, she flashed the cover of the book she was carrying at him and, reading the title, he grinned.


End file.
